


You think, it was easy?!

by Lisa_Volturi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Volturi/pseuds/Lisa_Volturi
Summary: Эггзи не знал, что его наставник выжил. Он оплакивал его. Он чувствовал себя разбитым... Но всем казалось, что это не так.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Да, получилось не очень... Но надеюсь понравится!

Больше всего в жизни Мерлина бесили две вещи: это то, что в мире куча фанатиков, мечтающих захватить мир и ослиное упрямство двух агентов Kingsman. Это похоже на колдовство какое-то. Все Галахады были упрямы до ужаса, без исключения. И вот теперешний Галахад, Эггзи Анвин, похоже, перенял упрямство у наставника по максимуму.

После дня-V Эггзи всё время требовал Мерлина отправлять его в самые жаркие точки мира, и там с каким-то безумным безрассудством выполнял свой долг. Он почти никогда не соблюдал правила. Он просто нёсся вперёд сломя голову, устраняя всех подряд. Удивительно ещё, что при этом всём он не схлопотал ни разу пулю и не получил серьёзного ранения. Царапины, да и только, но уже через месяц беспрерывной работы Эггзи перестала, наконец, сопутствовать удача, и парень схлопотал пулю в правое плечо. Но в больнице он не пробыл долго и снова начал требовать новые миссии, явно силясь извести себя. И Мерлин в этот раз сказал ему строгое "нет". Потому что, штаб Kingsman и так сейчас невелик, чтобы терять ещё одного агента. Эггзи, скрипя сердце и зубами согласился. А Мерлин не доверяя тому, нацепил незаметно жучок, надеясь удостовериться, что тот и вправду не натворит никаких глупостей.  
То, что он узнал не сильно удивило его, но заставило задуматься. А может? Или так вот значит… Предположений было много, но он больше не мог терпеть и наблюдать за двумя ослами. Поэтому он отключил компьютер, взял свой планшет, вышел из координаторской и направился к кабинету Артура.

Он стукнул два раза и, дождавшись разрешения, зашёл в комнату. А затем сразу произнёс:

— Ну ты и козёл Гарри Харт! - а затем протянул, удивлённо поднявшему брови мужчине в очках и костюме свой планшет, с записью с маячка Эггзи и с камеры, что находилась рядом.  
Гарри Харт отложил стопку бумаг в сторону и медленно протянул к планшету правую руку, а затем взял его, будто это было хрупкое стекло или мина.

— Мерлин, я… — хриплым голосом произнёс мужчина, увидев первый кадр. Затем полными боли и отчаяния глазами посмотрел на координатора. Тот безжалостно ткнул пальцем в планшет, включил видео на нормальную громкость, а затем развернулся и зашагал быстрым шагом к двери, когда он её закрывал, то бросил холодным голосом:

— Подумайте над этим, Артур, — и ушёл, оставляя новоиспечённого Артура наедине с его же совестью.

***

 

— Ну, типа снова привет, Гарри, — тихо прошептал Эггзи подойдя к чёрному мраморному надгробию. Он положил ладонь на холодный камень. Ночь, тучи и мелкий дождь делали атмосферу кладбища ещё более угнетающей, чем обычно, — Знаешь, я тебе тут подарок принёс… Не знаю понравится тебе или нет… Я ведь не знаю, какие твои любимые. Так что решил, что белая лилия подойдёт. Уж прости мне мою сентиментальность, но как мне сказали, белая лилия — символ надежды, веры, чистоты… Ты, блин, был для меня грёбаным святым и мне как-то странно понимать, что ты мёртв. Да и кто захочет это принимать… — Эггзи, не заботясь даже о шикарном дорогом костюме, опустился на мокрую землю и опёрся спиной о надгробную плиту. Парень прижал к себе ноги и, обхватив их руками, посмотрел на небо, затянутое тоскливыми чёрными облаками. Очки почти сразу покрылись капельками воды. Эггзи положил лилию рядом с собой, а затем, закрыв глаза, сделал пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Затем медленно открыл и всё так же, не поворачивая головы, спокойным и даже слегка весёлым голосом произнёс:

— Знаешь, я, конечно, считал, что Мерлин надоедливая лысая зануда, но то что ещё и упёртый, как баран, я узнал только сейчас. — парень хмыкнул и провел правой рукой по мокрым волосам, — Не хочет отпускать меня на задания ближайшую неделю, представляешь?! Всего-то из-за пули в плечо. У тебя, наверняка, и похуже бывало, но тебе он ничего не говорил. Взять бы хотя бы тот же случай с комой… — парень вдруг осёкся, он не хотел подходить к той черте воспоминаний, специально построив стенку, чтобы было спокойней. Но это явно плохо помогало, ну хотя бы он не сходит с ума, как некоторые люди после смерти важных для них людей…  
Чёрт, опять, — Гэри потёр переносицу. Ему вдруг захотелось пойти и просто рухнуть на кровать, забывшись беспробудным сном. И чтобы не сделать этого прямо на сырой и холодной земле, парню пришлось приложить титанические усилия. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, положил лилию на надгробие, и тихо почти не слышно прошептал:

— Надеюсь, у тебя там всё хорошо… Затем слегка отряхнул брюки от грязи, убрал руки в карманы и пошёл прочь оттуда, где был «похоронен» Гарри Харт.

***

 

— Ну что, доволен? Посмотри до чего ты довёл мальчишку, — Мерлин стоял у камина с укором глядя, на опустившего голову Артура, в прошлом Галахада.

— Хватит, Мерлин. А то ты и меня доведёшь, — он запустил руки в волосы, что было не совсем привычным для мужчины жестом. Затем поднял голову и посмотрел на координатора нечитаемым взглядом, — Я думаю пора, Мерлин, пора им всем сказать…

— Не боишься, что получишь в нос, Гарри? — ехидно спросил Мерлин, но на самом деле он только порадовался. Ну блин, наконец-то додумался!

— Я надеюсь на это. Тогда я смогу понять, что мой мальчик ни капельки не изменился, — координатор слегка нахмурился, услышав такое обращение, но затем ровным голосом ответил:

— Изменился, Гарри. Изменился… — и, не давая Артуру вставить и слова, сказал: — Тогда я сообщаю всем, что завтра часов в девять вечера им будет представлен новый Артур, и что все обязаны быть здесь. Хорошо. — и Мерлин, больше не смотря на начальника, вышел из залы, посылая всем агентам на миссиях срочные сообщения о том, что завтра в девять они должны быть в ателье, так как им всем будет представлен новый Артур. А сам Мерлин думал, что завтрашний вечер обещает быть занимательным.

***

 

Сообщение о том, что ему сегодня следует обязательно в ателье, Гэри Анвин прочитал только за час до назначенного времени. И чертыхнулся. Про себя. Ведь он теперь джентльмен, а джентльмены не ругаются. Он быстро сходил в душ, оделся, причесался, выпил кружку кофе, алкоголя как-то не хотелось совсем, и вышел из дому без пяти девять. Хорошо хоть, от его дома до ателье пятнадцать минут. И, хоть он и был джентльменом, он мог позволить себе иногда опаздывать минут на пять-десять…  
В ателье он зашёл в восемь минут десятого, и портной, кивнув ему, произнёс:

— Вас все уже ждут, сэр.

— Спасибо, Том, я догадываюсь, — ответил в тон ему Эггзи и поднялся по ступеням, а затем стукнув пару раз, открыл дверь и зашёл в зал совещаний.

— Закрой дверь, Эггзи, и проходи, — сказал ему вместо приветствия Мерлин, сухо кивнув, — Видимо, черта опаздывать присуща всем Галахадам без исключения. Послышались тихие смешки. Парень посмотрел на Рокси, у которой на лице появилась полуулыбка.

— Хорошо, сэр, — чинно кивнул парень, тихо закрыв дверь и неспешно подойдя к своему месту, справа от пустующего места Артура, — А где ваш Артур, Мерлин.

Мерлин тяжело вздохнул, но ничего ответить не успел, когда двери открылись, и на пороге возник совершенно живой и здоровый Гарри Харт. Все за исключением Мерлина, подумали, что у них начались галлюцинации. Ведь не может человек с простреленной башкой выглядеть и быть настолько живым.  
Гэри сидел неподвижно как статуя, не отрывая не читаемого взгляда от Харта. Тот смотрел куда угодно, но только не на него.

— Приветствую вас, господа. Рад сообщить, что мне удалось выжить, поправиться и стать главой штаба. Это честь для меня. И так как все меня знают, смысла представляться я не вижу, могу лишь добавить, что я рад вас всех видеть, а теперь, я думаю, у вас есть незаконченные дела… Так что я не хотел бы вас отвлекать, — его речь звучала для Эггзи как в тумане. Он не мог понять: какого чёрта?! Какого хрена тот выжил и даже словечком не обмолвился об этом? У него так руки и чесались всё время врезать мужчине по «ой, мама, не горюй», но что-то его всё время останавливало.  
Затем парень, заставив, силой себя успокоиться, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов и натянул на лицо одну из его лучших дружелюбных улыбок, а затем посмотрел на Харта, и через мгновения их взгляды встретились. В его взгляде Эггзи уловил различные эмоции: от сомнения до боли, и ему вдруг стало жаль наставника. Он сам не мог сказать почему, но ему было жалко этого мужчину, который можно сказать: инсценировал смерть и лгал другим.

Только через пять минут молчания и тишины, они поняли, что остались одни. Почти все одновременно поняли, что Галахаду, прошлому и нынешнему, есть, что обсудить. Всё-таки один был наставником другого, а тот всё время думал, что его наставник мёртв. Не лучший расклад.  
Спустя ещё минуту напряжённой тишины Гэри Анвин не выдержал и почти бегом направился к двери, ему вдруг почему-то захотелось посетить могилу. А зачем? Ведь чёртов Харт жив. Тогда какой смысл в могиле? Почти у самой двери его остановил голос почему-то взволнованного Гарри Харта.

— Гэри, — парень дёрнулся как от пощечины и уже было протянул руку к ручке двери, как его снова позвали: — Эггзи, я…

— Вы что-то хотели, Артур, сэр? — вежливо поинтересовался парень, склонив голову на бок. Гарри стоял, смотрел и понимал, что не узнаёт мальчишку. Его мальчишку. Он давно уже понял, что для него он всегда будет его мальчишкой.

— Сэр? — вырвал его из мыслей до ужаса вежливый голос парня.

— Эггзи, я… — мужчина дрожащими руками снял очки и убрал их в карман брюк. Анвин, сам не понимая зачем, сделал тоже самое, — Прости меня, Эггзи. Прости за мою глупость и эгоизм. Я думал, так будет лучше для всех.

Внутри Эггзи бушевали различные эмоции, но он не позволял ни одной вырваться наружу. Он сдержанно кивнул.

— Я… Что же с тобой случилось, мальчик мой? — Гарри двумя руками опёрся о спинку своего стула.  
Эггзи про себя хмыкнул и убрал руки за спину посмотрев в окно.

— Ничего серьёзного, Артур. Просто мой наставник умер. Я спас мир, схлопотал пулю в плечо, а вчера посетил могилу наставника. Как видите, весёлая жизнь у меня, — невесело усмехнулся парень и мысленно поаплодировал умению держать лицо и эмоции под контролем.

Гарри зажмурился, а затем распахнул глаза, и Эггзи смог явственно различить боль в его карих глазах. Они были полностью заполнены болью. Мужчина тяжело осел на стул и закрыл лицо руками.  
Его бормотание было едва различимым, но у Гэри имел прекрасный слух.

— Я виноват. Я старый козёл, думающий только о себе… А теперь и Эггзи больше нет… Галахад… Агент Галахад… Как я смог это упустить… — мужчина вздрогнул и оторвал ладони от лица, когда на его плечо легла тёплая и сильная рука.  
Рядом стоял Эггзи. И по-настоящему, тепло ему улыбался.

— Это всё, что я хотел услышать, Гарри. Я понимаю, у тебя были свои причины не говорить всем или просто мне, но ты мог бы хотя бы намекнуть, — Гарри с изумлением слушал своего повзрослевшего мальчишку. Следующая фраза вырвалась у него помимо воли:

— Но мне казалось, что ты легко справился с потерей такого ужасного наставника, как я… — Эггзи чуть сильнее сжал его плечо.

— Во-первых, ты не ужасный, все прекрасны, но у каждого есть минусы, а во-вторых, почему ты думаешь, что мне далось это легко? Ты просто представить не можешь, сколько мне снилось кошмаров после того случая, о чём я только не думал, после твоей «смерти». Гарри, никогда не будет легко и просто расстаться с тем, кого любишь…  
Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел в зеленовато-голубые глаза юноши. Он пытался найти там ответ на вопрос: Правильно ли он его понял. Но долго ответа ему ждать не пришлось: так Анвин наклонился к мужчине, схватив того за края пиджака и буквально впился в его губы. Он провёл языком по нижней губе Гарри, который в свою очередь, не отрываясь от парня, обхватил того за талию и притянул ещё ближе, так что Эггзи стало не очень удобно стоять, но тот даже не возмутился, лишь углубил поцелуй, иногда захватывая верхнюю или нижнюю губу мужчины.  
Они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Парень оперся бедром о стол. Гарри тоже встал со стула и встал на против.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, мне очень нужно это знать… Скажи, ты любишь меня? — он протянул к мужчине правую руку.

— Люблю, — просто и тихо ответил мужчина, и поднеся руку Эггзи к губам, по очереди поцеловал кончики его пальцев. Затем он захватил губами его указательный палец и начел медленно посасывать, не отрывая взгляда от его мальчишки, блаженно прикрывшего глаза. Они так и не поняли, кто не выдержал первым и кинулся на другого. Каждый из них, будто боялся не успеть, просто сминали друг друга поцелуями. И их больше не заботила идеально выглаженная одежда. Им было плевать, ведь главное, здесь и сейчас, они вдвоём.  
Эггзи чуть не задохнулся, когда во время поцелуя, Гарри положил руку на его пах, где через пуленепробиваемые брюки, он смог явственно различить степень возбуждения парня.

— Гарри… — выдохнул ему прямо в рот Эггзи.

— Да, Эггзи? — оторвавшись от него и тяжело дыша спросил Гарри Харт.

— Трахни меня, Гарри, прямо здесь, на этом столе, я не могу ждать вечность, — молящим голосом говорил Гэри Анвин, смотря в карие и настолько любимы глаза, напротив.

— И не надо, Эггзи… — он быстро расстегнул свой пиджак и кинул его куда-то в сторону своего стула, кобура с пистолетами и галстуком последовали за ним. Затем он сделал тоже самое с вещами Эггзи, так как тот не мог справиться с ним трясущимися руками.

— Грёбаную мать, Гарри! — чуть на всю столовую не завопил Эггзи, когда Артур подхватив его под колени усадил на стол, а сам оказался в кольце ног мальчишки. Между ними почти не было не одного свободного миллиметра пространства. Гарри было просто ужасно лень расстегивать все пуговицы на рубашках, поэтому он просто стянул их через голову, а затем не удержавшись припал губами у мускулистой груди парня. Эггзи с трудом смог сфокусировать свой взгляд на Гарри, затем он трясущимися от возбуждения и с нетерпением начал водить своими прохладными ладонями по разгоряченному телу наставника.  
И Эггзи не выдержав, застонал, когда Гарри захватил в рот его сосок и слегка прикусил его. Парень откинул голову назад ища свежего воздуха, затем ногам он ещё ближе прижал к себе Харта, показывая своё нетерпение.

— Боже, Гар… Гарри… Блин… — рассерженно зашипел он, когда Гарри ударил его по руке, когда Гэри потянулся к ремню на Гаринных брюках.  
Гарри притянул к себе Эггзи коротко, но страстно поцеловал, а затем расстегнул ремень на его брюках и стянул их с него, тоже самое случилось и с туфлями, и с трусами Эггзи, который застонал в голос, когда Гарри накрыл его возбуждённый член ладонью и слегка жал его у основания, поглаживая одновременно большим пальцем.

— Гарри!

— Да, мой мальчик?

— Да блин, ааааа!!! — ему пришлось закрыть рукой рот, чтобы их не могли слышать и на улице.  
Гарри пододвинул стул, встал на него коленями, и захватил член Эггзи по самую глотку, затем он начал методично двигаться. Проводя языком от основания и до головки, обводя ту кончиком языка и слизывая капельки спермы.  
Затем он начал просто двигался в созданном им и заданном Эггзи темпе, который запустив руки в шёлковые волосы Харта, буквально насаживал того на свой член. И секунд через десять Эггзи уже стонал в голос, не заботясь, о том, что их кто-то услышит.  
Гарри поднялся со стула, вынул из брюк платок и протёр своё лицо, запачканное спермой. Эггзи ухмыльнулся от такого его действия и устало развалился на столе, в то время как Гарри осматривал его внимательным, нежным и вожделенным взглядом.

— Безупречный Гарри Харт?

— Да, Эггзи. Джентльмен должен выглядеть безупречно в любых ситуациях.

— Даже в таких, — полу утвердительно, полувопросительно произнёс Эггзи.

— Даже в таких, — согласно кивнул Гарри, и помог Эггзи слезть со стола.

— А как же ты? — и тут же смутившись своего вопроса, Эггзи опустил глаза к полу.

— Всё в следующий раз, Эггзи. Работы никто не отменял. — он помог одеться Эггзи, привести его вид в порядок, и только потом оделся сам.

Эггзи ещё раз блаженно улыбнулся и когда Гарри завязывал ему галстук, не удержался и притянул Гарри для ещё одного поцелуя, который вышел самым тихим, скромным и нежным, но не менее эмоциональным.

Уже на выходе, открывая дверь, Эггзи обернулся:

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, Гарри. — и перед тем как закрыл дверь, получил нежную улыбку в ответ.

***

 

Эггзи проснулся от звона будильника сонными глазами посмотрел на него. Он понял, что что-то не так. И решил либо будильник сломан, либо он сходит с ума. На часах стояла вчерашняя дата и тоже время, когда он проснулся утром.  
Он быстро набрал Рокс и стал ждать ответа, та ответила ему только через десять минут, и судя по сонному голосу разбудил её:

— Рокс, я хотел спросить тебя, мы ходили с тобой вчера в бар, — он помнил, что ходили. Около часа дня.

— Нет, — последовал недоуменный ответ. Эггзи запаниковал.

— Рокс, какая сегодня дата?

— Шестое июня. А зачем тебе, ты и так ведь можешь посмотреть. — Чёрт. Чёрт. Но ведь вчера было шестое! Она его разыгрывает.

— Потом скажу, скажи, что я вчера делал! Пожалуйста! — с мольбой в голосе спросил он. Рокси решила, что её друг сходит с ума, но всё же медленно произнесла:

— Эм! Ну ты пробыл на его могиле до поздней ночи, а затем сказал, что продохнешь до полудня как минимум…

Эггзи как подкошенный осел на пол. И он уже больше не слышал взволнованного голоса подруги, он не слышал ничего, кроме стука собственного сердца. Чёртов Гарри Харт. Грёбанный сон. Грёбанное воображение! Это не может быть правдой его кто-то разыграл! Его точно разыграли! Он собирался сам всё узнать!

Эггзи быстро выключил телефонный звонок, обещав мысленно извиниться перед Рокси, оделся в первый попавшийся под руку костюм, и почти сломя голову ринулся к ателье.  
В мозгу у него стучало, лишь бы это не было сном, лишь это было не так. Он распахнул дверь, и несмотря на Тома, который говорил, что в обеденном зале никого нет, взбежал вверх по лестнице и распахнул двери.

Спустя десять секунд он уже сидел на полу, прислонившись головой к косяку и рыдал. Рыдал и слёзы текли из него ручьём, а на губах сияла яркая счастливая улыбка. Потому что в конце стола сидел Гарри, живой Гарри Харт.


End file.
